Problem: The equation \[\frac{x^2}{36} + \frac{(y+5)^2}{16} = 0\]describes a degenerate ellipse, because the right-hand side is $0$ instead of $1$ (as in the standard form for an ellipse). Of all the points on the graph of this equation, what is the largest possible $y$-coordinate?
Note that the equation is a sum of squares equaling $0,$ which is only possible if both squares are zero. That is, we must have \[\frac{x^2}{36} = 0 \quad \text{ and } \quad \frac{(y+5)^2}{16} = 0,\]which implies that $x=0$ and $y=-5.$ Since $(x,y)=(0,-5)$ satisfies the given equation, it is the only point on the graph of this equation, so the answer is $\boxed{-5}.$